1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pager. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pager having a handwriting input unit.
2. Background of the Invention
In a pager system, when a caller dials a number which is assigned to the pager, the call is transferred to the pager via an operator (base station). As a result, a person carrying the pager is alerted by a bell or an alarm.
In an IP-type of paging system, the person is not only alerted, but a message can also b e sent to him.
However, when a message is sent to an IP-type of paging system, the message must be inputted by means of digital buttons on the telephone apparatus. As telephone apparatuses have only the dialing buttons [0]-[9], [*] and [#], each character of the message has to be encoded as a number of several digits. This means the sender (caller) must carry a conversion chart of characters and number codes, and input the message while referring to the chart.
This procedure or operation is very troublesome, and it is easy to make mistakes if the wrong numbers are inputted. In order to solve this problem, the entire message can be converted to a numeric code by a personal computer and conversion software, and the result of the conversion transmitted to the operator through a modem. This requires constant access to a personal computer and a modem, and although this presents no problem when sending messages from an office, it is not practical when the sender is away from his office.